


Fill this empty soul

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Crack Crossover, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Poisoning, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Springtrap wants to be closer to his boyfriend, Hajime. How will he solve this?created by SILVER #5670
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Springtrap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fill this empty soul

Hajime stirred in his sleep, searching for the familiar metallic feel of his robotic boyfriend. Hajime gradually picked his body up, sitting upright and leaning his back against the headboard. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his tried muscles. He scanned the room and noticed his boyfriend, Springtrap, was nowhere to be found. 

"Springy?" he called out to the darkness. "Honey?" 

Hajime was met with silence. He began to feel an overwhelming feeling of concern for his absent boyfriend. Hajime threw the white covers off his torso and swung his legs off the bed. He wobbled his way toward the light switch but was ceased in his tracks by an intimate sounding voice that spoke from the shadows.

"Hajime, darling, calm down. I'm right here. " A hushed voice cooed, coming closer to Hajime.

" Springy? Oh, I'm so glad you're here. I was getting worried." Hajime muttered, finally feeling relieved. 

But little did Hajime know, this feeling of calmness and ease was just the beginning of this tragic night.

Hajime felt robust, forceful hands _spring_ out at him and grab the sides of his waist. They lifted him up into the air and basically body slammed him _hard_ onto the otherwise comfortable bed. Those hands, cold to the touch, tied his thin wrists to the polls at the corners of the bed. Hajime squealed out in surprise. He flailed his feminine legs in an attempt to stop anymore surprises from happening, but he didn't kick anything. Nevertheless, he still felt his assumed boyfriends' presence near by.

"You've always been a fighter, Hajime. That's what I love about you. You complete me, Haji. I'm a lost soul with out you...but-" Hajime heard a click before a blinding light made hajime blink rapidly to adjust. He lifted his head to meet a conflicting sight.

There, at the edge of the bed stood his boyfriend, Springtrap, holding a syringe full of a mysterious liquid. " You know I love you sweet-heart. I need you with me..always. In...here." As those last two words fell out Springtraps mouth, he placed his free hand over his hollow chest.

"I don't understand!" Hajime suddenly yelled out, his voice wavering. "Just untie me, if you wanted to be rough, you should've warned me!" 

Springtrap chuckled and shook his head, "Hajime, baby, if you think this is about sex, you're sadly mistaken." Springtrap stepped closer, towering over hajime. "You might feel a small pinch, dear."  
Springtrap stabbed the needle into Hajimes neck, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Babe! That hurts! Why are you doing this to me?!" Hajime cried, tears streaming down his fuckable face.

"Because..." Springtrap moved back, analyzing this moment. Hajimes eyes, his hair, his body, his perfection. "Because I need you..in me...forever. Hajime, everything will be fine...don't worry." Spring whispered to hajime, who started to lose his conscious. When hajime finally slumped over, springtrap knew it was time to start his ritual. 

He climbed back onto the bed and undid the ropes tied around his wrists. Hajimes arms fell lifelessly to the bed, as if he were asleep. Hajimes panicked state soften to an emotionless, peaceful expression. Springtrap sat back and looked down at his beloved. He couldn't help but tear up. 

"My angel, my life. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Springtrap sobbed to the air, talking to a cooling corpse. Hajimes death was fast and painless, just as Springtrap wanted. He did not want his baby to suffer. 

He grabbed hajimes slim ankles and dragged him toward the edge of the bed, just so his feet could hang off it. Springtrap then kneeled, and opened his mouth wide. He let hinata feet go in first, then slowly started to consume more of hajis body. To the torso, past the arms, and stuffing the head. Soon, Hajime Hinata was inside Springtrap. Springtrap smiled, finally, his beloved was going to be with him forever. 

But springtraps smile wouldn't last long, the tears that were still fresh on hinata white damp cheeks caused the springtrap suit to **SNAP!**

_Blood burst out of springtrap like a ran over juice box._ Hajime hinatas body was stabbed and crushed by multiple traps in the stuffy suit. Blood leaked everywhere, causing even the white sheets on the bed to become a vibrate neon pink. 

"NO! _NO!!! HAJIME!!!!"_ Springtrap SCREECHED as his one true love was squished inside of him. No, this is not what he planned. He wanted hajime to be perfect, but now, hinata his nothing but a crushed pile of meat.

springtrap ran out the room, down the stairs, ran in the kitchen, slammed open a cabinet, reached for a box of matches and grabbed it. He then ran out the door, grabbed a gallon of gasoline from the yard, and back in the house, coated everything with it, took out the match and flicked it towards the deadly liquid.

"I'm coming darling, I'm coming to see you. Forgive me, my love. " Tears streamed down his face, Springtrap held his had to his now full chest. Full of Hajime Hinata. 

The fire started immediately, causing an explosion,  
destroying everything,  
and everyone.


End file.
